


【锤基】迁徙的鸟

by luoke



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 雷1时被Odin放逐到地球的Thor并没有遇到Jane。涉及一点BDSM心理，Dom Thor/Sub Loki，有受虐倾向阐述，后期有Mpreg。





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> *本章：抽打、口交、男妓扮演、中出、限制高潮、失禁、乳交、颜射。

从得梅因一路开车到达达文波特已经是一日晨昏的交替，晕染在公路边际的大块红云让Thor想起了阿斯加德的落日。那是个没有四季的国度，炎热、寒冷的极端从未出现在那片土地上，比起幽暗的瓦特海姆和冰冷的约顿海姆，阿斯加德的丰饶和美丽似乎从他出生起就从未改变过，他生长在那片土地，吸食着甘美的浆果，他在Frigga柔软芬芳的怀抱里安眠，又在Odin严肃的咳嗽里跃跃而起，他触摸过流向天际的河流，也击杀过肆虐山脉的恶兽，他从未见过月与日，却被称为犹如太阳般璀璨的神祇，在鲜花和欢送中，他走向了Odin的神座，又在冰冷的喘息中醒来，仿佛那些脑海中的回忆从未存在，因为对于现在的Thor来说，他只是一个被剥夺了神格的普通人。

打开车门跳下去后，Thor一边走着一边看了看手表，就像他之前计算的，这趟车程跑掉了一周里大部分的白日时光，等到月头降临，已经进入了服务区的货车安稳的停靠在了车位，伸手摸了摸口袋里的钱包，Thor默算着旅途的结余，去除掉可以报销的部分以外，到手的佣金足够他好好休息上整整三个月的时间，等把那该死的房租和水电费缴完，剩下的部分还能再去添置几件衣服。

扯着身上被番茄酱和油渍染开了花的T恤，Thor低头钻进了酒吧。

这是一间不大的过路地，沾满了黑印的地板上一块块拖地后的水痕清晰可见，Thor眯着眼环顾了一下周围，成群坐立在一起的货车司机们，大都叼着烟卷手握一副自认为可以大杀四方的扑克，没完没了的嘟囔和俚语充满了过道，他侧身绕过被拼挤在一起的木桌，穿着短裙和低胸背心的妓女托挤着胸脯向他靠了过来，金发男人在吧台边坐下时，格子衫的上衣口袋里已经塞满了贴了唇印的卡片，正用抹布擦洗桌子的酒保头也不抬的询问着，反正他手里除了啤酒，别的东西也不是这些司机们可以买得起的。

“啤酒。”手指夹着钞票放了过去，一切如酒保所料的，当充满了白色泡沫的酒杯盖在Thor的面前时，挂在头顶的时钟刚刚好敲过了七点，肚子里空荡的收缩带来了咕噜声，一边喝着啤酒一边想着自己今日饮食的Thor，很快就迎来了第一个搭讪者，尽管以现在的时间来看，绚丽的夜生活还为之尚早，但这并不妨碍有些急于开工的姑娘们，垂涎的打量着男人廉价衬衫下的身材，那被T恤勒紧的大块肌肉健硕而结实，虽然过路的大多男人都不缺少这个，但金发男人却有着一双其他司机所不具有的——漂亮又厚重的蓝眼睛。

当它懒洋洋的扫过屋内时，不少踩着细长高跟的女人，都忍不住夹紧了双腿。

“再来一杯。”

翻出钱包压在了桌上，Thor擦着胡须里沾染的泡沫重复道，虽然之前吃下的三明治早被消化了个干净，但男人却没有再吃点东西的欲望，啤酒灌入喉咙的冰凉，满足的充盈着胃袋，这不会让他喝醉，毕竟比起阿斯加德那用浆果直接催发的美酒来说，地球的酒精度还是低了太多。

脱下格子衫，坐在吧台边一杯一杯的喝着，落下到桌上的敲打声有节奏的进行了近一个钟头，他喝的心无旁骛，那些打牌的德州佬们也叫喊的越发凶恶起来，等到预算的零钱全都贡献给酒保后，背后因为输钱而吵骂起来的一群也正好进行到了高潮。

抹着嘴唇和胡髭上的湿润，Thor眼神清醒的站起身，被揪住领子丢过来的男人撞翻了一排椅子，早已习惯了这些家伙作风的酒保淡定的擦着杯子，反正等会只要好好赔钱就行，他后面的仓库里还有不少备用的桌椅。

多方混战的结果，以一人倒地结束，被牌友举着凳子砸倒的德州佬，趴在地上咕噜噜的打着呼噜，那样子显然不是被拍晕，而是酒精上头要睡着了。

“记得结账，先生们。”

终于擦完了杯子的酒保，从桌子抽屉里拿出了把霰弹枪，看那样子，是要继续再擦擦了。

无意介入其中的Thor在结清了自己的酒钱后，步伐稳重的走向了厕所，在离开这里去往旅店前，他需要先解决一下肚子里的液体。

从厕所进去到出来也不过数分钟的时间，原本喧嚣而吵闹的室内在门板开合的过程中静默了下来，簌簌打扫的声响和弥漫在空气里的酒精味让Thor神经清醒，他很清楚自己现在所属的环境，这里是米德嘉德，是他离开阿斯加德的第四百个夜晚，从一开始愤怒不平，到现在淡薄的接受并生活，Thor所经历的过程在身无分文、一无所知、甚至被当成了精神病抓进了医院后，慢慢的适应了过来。

这里不是他所成长的金宫，自己也不再是九界第一的雷霆之神，被剥夺神格后，Thor也曾对着天际呐喊咆哮，他知道Odin看得见，但是对方从未回应过自己，仿佛被丢弃的那个人正在逐渐被遗忘，他连那个代表了Odin之子的姓氏都渐渐的少有提到，这场不知道从何开始的考验，也同样不知何时结束，当Thor通过身边所有的途径，渐渐了解了米德嘉德的规矩时，已经是他被放逐的第一百天。

之后的三百天里，Thor为了生存，开始置办了虚假的身份，他依旧是Thor Odinson，却不再是原来的那个，在输入名字制作假证的男人嘲笑的念叨这个名字时，Thor愤怒的皱起眉，却找不到了反驳的起点。

这是存在于北欧神话里的雷霆之神，而他现在却连一个电击器都搞不定。

从厕所出来，走回到了原来的位置，吧台前的高脚凳上，坐趴着一个男人，Thor伸手想要取回自己的格子衫，被按住的袖子扯动了趴伏的男人，半侧过的脸孔上，白净到微微发青的额头微妙的褶皱在了一起，湖绿色的眼眸认真又慵懒的打量着Thor的周身，直到金发男人张嘴发出了请求，那声音被酒精熏陶的沙哑，蹙弄在一起的金色胡髭乱糟糟的圈裹在男人坚韧的下巴周围，就算酒吧调光的昏暗，也掩盖不了对方的英俊，这很好的勾起了黑发男人的兴趣，在抬起胳膊任由对方取走了衬衫后，从高脚凳上跳下的男人歪着脸孔笑眯眯的靠近了过来。

带着橙子味浴液芬芳的发顶擦碰到了Thor的肩头，披着黑色外套的男人戳着Thor胸口的起伏小声的开着玩笑，那带着色情意味的诱惑并不是今晚的第一个，不过就现在，Thor并没有和人上床的欲望，他开了整整一周的货车，驾驶在了荒芜的公路上，身边唯一的声音就是来自于电台的播报。这在原来完全是不可思议的一件事，毕竟对于多动的Thor来说，要静下心来一动不动的重复同样的一件事——Frigga努力了一千年都没能让他做到。不过在地球，他却以飞一般的速度开始体验过去没有的生活，这么说来或许有点可笑，但人在孤立无援的情况下就会开始明白自己过去的无知，在这点上，就算是Thor也不例外。

“我可以不收钱。”

身体半依着拉扯上了Thor的袖口，黑发男人吐出唇瓣的舌尖上镶嵌着金属的舌钉，那有些耀眼，以至于酒吧里其他的顾客都目光灼灼的转移了过来，当眼神从Thor的身上扫过，最后定格在了黑发男人挺翘的屁股上时，被黑色皮裤紧紧裹挟住的圆润勾勒出了前后的大小，端着酒杯的男人们色情的发出着嘲讽，这自然也是没有漏看男人身前的硕大，那长度的可观显然比对方的屁股还要显眼上几分。

“我只想睡觉。”握着男人的手腕把人扯了开，Thor转过身就想从侧边走过，不过黑发男人显然没有那么快的放弃，修长纤细的手指按压在Thor的屁股上时，皱起眉的金发男人烦躁的想要骂人，然后下一秒，裤子兜里的钱包就稳稳的落入了对方手中。

“你叫Thor，Odinson？这个姓氏看上去非常古老，你是哪个古老贵族家里的继承人吗？还是说是来自于外太空的星际旅客。”

“我没有你那强大的幽默感，把钱包还给我。”蹙紧着眉头的金发男人在发怒的边缘徘徊着，他从来不是个脾气良好的家伙，在大部分地球人的眼里，他高大、强壮、金发粲然，但是只有Thor知道自己是什么样的，毕竟在Odin心目里他就是个莽撞不知悔改的混蛋继承人。

“别激动大狮子，你可以省下这些精力，多花上一些在别的地方。”肩膀向后耸动的脱下了外套，被遮盖住的黑色网衣下，硕大的空洞渔网圈套在了男人铁瘦的身体上，虽然跟Thor健硕的身材比起来，男人消瘦的几乎不值一提，但和那条又长又直的大腿一样，男人深刻的背勾仿若崇山，拱起在网衣下的肩胛骨带着雏鸟羽翼般的稚气，被唾液湿润的唇瓣樱果似的燃烧着Thor的视觉，他觉得这家伙好像带有魔力，那种会让人不知如何是好的力量。

“我没有病，如果你担心这个的话。”昂起的下巴将嘴唇送抵到了Thor的耳边，黑发男人知道自己要成功了，握压在手心里的钱包拍在了Thor的胸口，被手汗湿润了的皮革表面亮盈盈的留下了一道水痕，Thor拿接过钱包，接着被男人凑近的偷袭亲吻到了唇角。

这引来了酒吧里的哄笑声，Thor退后了两步，被留在了原地的男人舔着嘴唇回味着。

“你有股香味…”

转过身走出了几步的Thor停顿了下来。

“…你喜欢吃苹果吗？”

回身抓住男人手腕的Thor大踏步的走出了酒吧，那些押注着的酒客吹着口哨开始要钱，赌着Thor今晚必然不会一个人睡的男人们，兴奋的收取着自己今晚额外的收入。

被甩上的木门从铃铛作响到安静，已经走回了货车旁的Thor推着男人的肩膀把人按在了货箱外，停满了车子的停车场内，寂静的只剩下了两人的呼吸，睁大眼，瞳孔充血的Thor一拳锤在了男人的脸侧，他呼吸急促，心跳紊乱，那最后出口的话在耳边乱窜着，接着慢慢凝结成了脑海中的波涛。

“我知道是你，Loki。”

咬着牙从缝隙里吐露着对方的名字，Thor想要抬起拳头跟对方打上一架，卡嵌在嗓子眼的质问在男人堆积着雾气的眼眸下被压制，他像个濒临崩溃的野兽，无措又绝望的捶打着周围的牢笼，在被放逐到米德嘉德的日子里，他无时无刻不想着回去，却又在每一日的醒来后，按捺下那种冲动，他必须适应，却又不想适应，他必须成长，虽然是以这种方式。

“你怎么发现的，我以为你现在只是个普通人。”眼眸盈盈的注视着眼前的男人、他的哥哥、Odin最应以为傲的儿子。现在却堕落成了最普通的人类，那在诸神眼中犹如蝼蚁的存在，脆弱的生命和想法正在侵蚀着对方，在Thor被放逐的日子里，Loki总会抽取些时间来看看对方，看着对方像个瞎了眼的野兽般四处乱撞时，他就忍不住那一股从下腹席卷到心口的快意。

“因为只有你，会说那种话。”

这是一个过往的插曲，Thor本以为自己早已忘记，毕竟它既不特殊也不惊险刺激，只是在神族漫长时光里的某一天，有Loki、有三勇士、有Sif，他们喝着酒，互相赌博着问询些问题，当Fandral恶趣的点名到Loki时，却问上了一个关于Thor的问题。

“你觉得这家伙平时闻起来像什么？”

留着齐脖短发，脸庞白皙的男人，转着狡猾的眼珠回答道：“苹果。”

“我以为你早就忘记了。”撑大眼状似惊讶的啊了一声，Loki歪过头调侃又逗弄的表情惹的Thor心头着火，他向后退了一步，攥紧的拳头险险的贴在了裤缝边，那样子可不是一般的玩笑，Loki熟悉这个表情，但他本来想要的，就是激怒对方。

“可你肯定不会记得，在自己偷吃金苹果被我发现后，为了不被告状，你咬着果肉堵塞进了我的嘴里，说这样我们就是共犯了。”

抱着胳膊闲适的靠着货箱，Loki为男人眼中闪过的尴尬而快意，在Thor被驱逐后，Odin也因为身体问题而陷入沉睡，他成为了阿斯加德暂时的主宰，可是Loki并不快乐，他无法在知道自己的身世后，还如此干净利落的接受一切。

他没有阿萨神族的血脉、不是Frigga亲生的孩子、他真实的身份存在于诗歌与书篇，却并不是什么值得称颂的存在，而是霜巨人，那个被以噩梦和恐惧而流传在故事里的怪胎。

“你想告诉我什么？”如果是过去，Thor会兴奋于Loki的到来，那预示着通告和消息，说不定Odin会回心转意让他回到阿斯加德，但这个想法出现、消亡、出现、消亡，最后Thor也不再抱有期待，曾经出现过的Loki总会以本来的面貌，可一次两次后，男人开始改变，他那谎言之神的名号在这个时候，发挥了无与伦比的意义。

“你想听到什么，我都可以告诉你。”容貌俊美的神祇，抬着细瘦有力的手臂敞开了怀抱，他离Thor不近也不远，只要对方向前两步就可以给他一个滚烫而久违的拥抱，但是他知道Thor不会这么做，他的哥哥现在犹如困兽，越是靠近，越是接近了崩溃的边缘。

他享受着对方如今的气息，就像他坐在阿斯加德的王座上，却发现没有任何一个人可以诉说时一样，那种积压在心底的尖叫让Loki抓狂，他可以对着Odin咆哮，却没法痛苦的拉扯着Frigga哭泣，更加不能和阿斯加德任何一个人倾诉，他们看不起自己、他们眼中只有那个金灿灿的雷神，Loki Odinson在诸神和勇士的心目中，只是奸挑油滑的恶作剧之神，在很久之前他就知道。

“那么和我说再见吧。”转过身眺望着彻底低垂下的天幕，在人类的书本里，阿斯加德存在于太阳与月亮之间，那是诸神祝福之地，现在对Thor来说却是遥不可及的。

“不喜欢我这个打扮吗？”落下的手臂提了提皮裤的边缘，Loki嘴角的笑容带着点刻薄的讥讽，这一身从头到脚没有一点符合邪神的审美标准，但是他需要伪装，一个贴近Thor身份的伪装，他想走到自己哥哥的身边，然后引诱、破坏对方，那个诸神心目里无暇的雷神，在堕入凡世后，也不过是个色令智昏的普通人，他可以让对方变得黑暗、让那光泽越来越黯淡，就像他并不具有神的资格一样。

“你知道这是什么，你在用这种身份嘲笑我。”燃起后越烧越旺的愤怒让Thor的理智濒临崩溃，他知道自己无法像原来一样以武力解决所有的问题，但是这样隐忍不发的憋屈却不断切割着神经，Thor觉得皮肤发疼、背脊阵痛，一把巨大的锤子正在敲砸着他的后脑，接着Loki掀起了身上渔网般的衣服，骨骼清晰的上身清瘦又肌肉紧实，那被薄薄的肉块覆盖的胸口上，两颗挺立的乳珠，颜色浅淡的摇晃着，穿透过珠晕的红色宝石，硬透了Thor的下腹，他知道这一切都是Loki手中的幻术，可是他却止不住的想要质问对方。

为什么是红色？

为什么？

“我很想你哥哥。”

身体向前缓步的靠近着，Loki并没有说谎，他的确想念着Thor，却不是因为想要对方回去，而是在整个阿斯加德，唯一可以和他痛苦相连的，大概就是自己这个被剥夺了神格的哥哥，但是相比对方，Loki却又有着高人一等的优越感，因为Thor一无所知，对方还当自己是他的亲生弟弟，以为自己的被流放是Odin的不肯点头。

他没有告诉Thor自己霜巨人的身份，也没有提及Odin在自己的质问下已经进入了沉睡，神族漫长的寿命让Thor在地球经历的时光短暂又渺小，所以没有人会主动的提及，直到众神之父醒来之前。

“你会拥抱我对吗。”昂起的下颚让樱果色的嘴唇贴拢在了男人的胡髭上，毛茸茸、金灿灿的，仿佛在亲吻一头狮子，探出口腔的舌尖卷着舌钉扫过了唇缝，Thor咬着牙扯上了Loki的发尾，被拖开的男人在张嘴吸气的瞬间被堵住，侵略的钻入口腔的舌头舔舐着Loki的齿缘，他在男人凶狠的亲吻里低低的笑着，那个一瞬间的拒绝不过是男人对于性爱的掌握，这是雷神的习惯、Thor的特殊，就像Loki在性里更喜欢被支配，他热爱那种疼痛带来的快感，极强的自愈和柔韧让他可以享受更多的姿势和手段。

“听说这个会带来点不一样的快感。”

胸口起伏的急喘着，舌尖上的银珠在亲吻中拨弄旋转，发根被扯动的疼痛让Loki高扬起了下巴，金发男人顺着下颚舔吻下的热度定格在了脖颈，张开后绷紧的腮帮让咬在皮肉上的牙齿嵌出了血沫，宽大厚实的手掌抓握着Loki圆软的后臀，Thor哽在嗓子眼的呼吸低哑的如同正在打呼噜的野兽，他们交换着口中的唾液被男人涂抹在了Loki的脖子、锁骨，直到裤裆里滚烫的海绵充血硬挺，被皮裤紧紧勒住的下身磨蹭在了Thor的双腿间。

他们硬到发烫，却没有人率先的去触碰对方，被Thor捏住的后臀随着男人的动作而挤压变形，Loki能感觉到皮裤紧绷在皮肤上的拉扯，那不透气的材质让他胯间湿润，顺着皮肤淌下的汗水蒸煮着双腿和阴茎，Thor亲吻了Loki染红的眼角，然后向后退去，他不会在这里扒下对方的裤子把阴茎操进邪神的体内，这不是他们之间第一次的相互亵淫，比起人类，阿萨神族里近亲间的结合并不在少数，他们不存在血脉相悖的危险，只要喜欢，就可以放任大胆的去追求、纠缠、交合。

对于原来的Thor来说，性是漫长时光里打发无聊的一种，它舒服而爽快，而和Loki之间的一切却又多了一分宣泄和偏执，那不是会暴露在外的癖好，只有他们互相之间自己知道。

“过来。”伸手牵着步伐蹒跚的Loki，捆紧到完全不透气的皮裤让勃起变得异常的清楚，Thor走的很快，被带着向前的Loki几乎要控制不住的撞到男人的身上，虽然他可以用法术改变现在的一切，却又为Thor按捺不住的欲望而兴奋，翡绿的眼眸在黑夜里莹莹的闪动着，宛如隐藏在草丛中的毒蛇，在看中猎物的瞬间扑咬而上，用毒液麻痹、用身体窒息，然后吞咽下肚，永远的包裹在一起。

离停车场不远的地方就是Thor暂住的宾馆，那带着铁锈的楼梯每踩上一脚都会发出着嘶哑的呐喊，狭窄的过道让迎面走来男人的汗臭味充斥着Loki的鼻腔，他嫌恶的皱起了眉头，正在拿着钥匙开门的Thor却一副早已习惯的模样，地球比不过阿斯加德，他在很早之前就有了体会，不管是科技还是文化，以及人类的寿命和能力，但是Thor不会贬低他们的存在，至少目前他唯一比人类高贵的，也就剩下浑身的血液了。

“你太堕落了哥哥，像个没有开化的兽人。”

一身裸露打扮的邪神抿着嘴角站立在了简陋装饰的屋内，墙皮上剥落的焦黑一如之前的酒吧一样，但是这里过夜的费用很低，正好在Thor的预算范围内。

Loki现在是无比同情自己的哥哥了，那个坐拥着金宫和阿斯加德无上财富的男人，现在却连一美元都要掰开来使用。

“那个想要兽人安抚的家伙是什么？野兽的婊子吗？”丢下衬衣连着T恤一起脱了下来，袒露出的结实上身，一如Loki所梦到的一般完美，这个男人在阿斯加德是神，被剥离了神格后，在米德嘉德一样是那群蝼蚁中最近神的存在。

“你确定那个需要安抚的人是我？”身体柔软又汗津津的搂抱上了Thor的脖子，Loki想要看清男人眼眸中的情绪，却在贴近的瞬间被Thor推开到了床上，裸露着上身的金发男人抽开着皮带，拉下的拉链里，金色的耻毛从裤缝的边缘溢出。

“你是来羞辱我的吗，Loki。”

Thor猜不到对方接近自己的目的，现在他们一个是神一个是人，Loki的能力可以杀死自己，但是对方并没有这么做，他们从小到大的玩笑和嘲讽现在被话语无限放大着，他就像自己所保护的那些软弱的家伙一样，变得脆弱、平凡，他越是烦躁而恼怒，越是无法感受到体内力量的召唤，对于Odin来说，这个放逐是多久？一年、两年、十年还是一百年？

“我爱你，Brother。”

银舌翻滚的诉说着爱语和低喃，他像个热烈的情人，来拥抱自己所爱的怪物，或者说，是怪物在拥抱王子，然后把他拖入了永恒的迷宫。

“张开嘴，舔。”

眯着眼居高临下的看着跪坐在床上的Loki，Thor粗糙手掌握着的阴茎沉甸甸的戳弄到了脸前，肤色透白的男人鼻尖发红的伸出舌头，穿透在了舌尖上的银钉舔擦过了硕大的龟头，湿润温热的刺激击穿着男人的背脊，Thor吐了口气，晕染上周身的热度让他出汗严重，被打湿的胸口和下腹像小溪般汇聚着水流，张开嘴收裹着腮帮的Loki吞没着男人的茎柱，深入到喉咙的马眼在嗓子的挤压下抖动着。

双手推着Thor的腰腹，向后挪动的嘴唇吐出了男人湿漉漉的阴茎，被舌钉舔压过的柱身好像滚动在了起伏的波澜深处，被指腹揉握的囊袋坠弄在了掌心，脸颊贴磨着Thor那巨大的锤子，从上挑的眼尾处晕开的红色沾染着汗珠。

“脱下来吧，你不觉得勒吗。”

捏着Loki的舌头向外扯动着，被拇指碾压住的舌钉转动在了肉里，双手扯着皮裤边缘的男人吸了口唾沫，无法下咽的口水滴弄在了Thor的掌心，Loki眯着眼睑，男人拉动的手指扯痛了舌根，他眼角泛着泪花，戳点在了舌苔上的龟头摩擦在了那个细小的钉口上，被汗水黏腻住的皮裤紧巴巴的贴着皮肤，在试了几下都没能把裤子褪下大腿后，终于玩够了Loki舌头的Thor松手退了开，挂搭在屁股下缘的黑色裤子衬的腿根雪白，脸上又是汗水又是眼泪的Loki擦了擦嘴角，男人复又靠过来的身影将他按趴在了墙头。

“撑着别动。”腔调拔高着命令到，膝盖跪在床上，双手撑着墙面的男人听话的没有再回过头，垂落到腰窝的渔网映衬着邪神身上唯一有肉的双臀，额头抵着墙面的Loki侧耳听着男人衣料摩擦的声响，带着体温的扁平硬物顶压在股缝间时，Thor问了一个问题。

“你到底是来做什么的？”

“我想你了。”Loki从善如流的说着甜言蜜语。

握着皮带的Thor蹙着眉头扭过了手腕，带着手劲的皮革抽打在了右侧的臀肉上，殷红的宽扁印记随着啪的脆响印刻在了皮肉，Loki后腰一抖，双腿发软的喊了一声，那刺激在裸露部位的疼痛在滚烫后开始针扎般的发麻，被带着摇晃的后臀很快迎来了Thor第二下的抽打。

这次是在左边。抿着唇角的邪神并没有压抑下喘息，因皮裤绷紧带来的汗珠湿润在了股缝中间，他缩紧着被皮带抵压过的后穴，喉头滚动的吞咽后，是Thor的第二个问题。

“你有事隐瞒着我，别否认Loki，虽然大多数时候我都像父亲所说的莽撞又不懂思考，但是阿斯加德没有人比我更了解你那些隐藏的小动作，毕竟你从8岁开始，就致力于用各种方法来陷害我不是吗。”

“比如我现在是阿斯加德的国王，我比你更先一步的…啊…”

打断在话语中间的抽打击中了Loki的后腰，横贯在侧腰和背沟中的红痕被渔网阻隔了一下，但那并没能改变刺痛的事实，Thor虽然拿捏了力道，可他也清楚，自己的弟弟可是阿萨神族的神祇，人类的这些玩意，只会让他感觉到新鲜的疼痛，却不会带来什么过分的伤害，而且Loki喜欢这个，从腿间那毫不低垂的阴茎就能看出来。

“你在欺骗我。”

“我在帮助你。”

眨着雾蒙蒙眼眸的邪神，脸颊泛红的吐息着，竖起后两层叠在一块的皮革插弄到了腿间，擦抹着会阴的粗糙戳弄到了囊袋，他吸着鼻子略带颤音的张开嘴，Thor那从毛孔里外泄出的怒火正在炙烤着空气，但是对方并不知道自己真正的身份，不知道自己其实是阿萨神族的对头，是存在于恐怖故事里的邪恶巨人，这种隐瞒让Loki精神亢奋，他正在掌握着阿斯加德未来国王的一切，从心理到欲望，无法回归带给Thor的苦涩正在侵蚀着神祇的内心。

“小骗子，你希望我惩罚你吗？”嗓音拔高了几度的男人苦恼的挑动着眉峰，他拿捏不准自己弟弟的心思，却又阻止不了自身对于Loki的渴望，这是他和阿斯加德唯一的牵扯，他想要握紧，又恨不得把对方揉碎，就这样窒息在臂弯里、胸口中，然后将他融化成骨血，再也无法离开、欺骗和挑逗。

“惩罚我吧，哥哥，你可以用各种各样的办法伤害我，但是你知道那并不会有什么用。”挤着眼睛给了男人一枚眼波，那压在舌尖下的声音又哑又委屈，仿佛眼前的一切都是在欺侮和伤害着自己，但是Loki的表情却在男人的话语中愉悦起来。

“你像个幸灾乐祸的混蛋，弟弟。”抬起手腕重重的抽打在了Loki的侧臀，晃动的肉丘外通红的印记毫无保留的肿胀了起来，双手在墙面上握成了拳头，额头冒汗的男人梗着嗓子小声的呻吟着，又疼又麻的痒感揉搓着下身，Thor并没有每一下都打在同一个地方。

腰窝、肩胛、后臀还有大腿根部，遍布在身后的鞭痕引的皮肤刺痒着，勒在了大腿上的皮裤让Loki下身不稳的晃动了两下，他阴茎硬的发疼，抵在墙上的手心里湿漉漉的满是汗水，直到停下了动作的男人随手丢下了皮带，被握着拉扯向身后的双手在男人的动作下被死死的捆住，Loki听到了Thor舔在耳廓的声音，又干又涩，仿佛干涸了许久的河床，当然他相信自己的哥哥很快就会开始打雷下雨。

“你是怎么过来的？”反绑着Loki的双手，Thor伸探着指头挤弄进了臀缝间，又热又湿的后穴缩动着吞没下了两根指节，Thor转了转手腕，挤压向深处的指腹沿着肉壁顶在了一点，那是会让Loki兴奋到丢盔弃甲的位置，他记得自己的弟弟那哭泣着请求高潮的淫靡，浑身上下被操干到通红的邪神像个毫无羞耻的荡妇，他们在所有Odin和Frigga看不到的地方搂抱纠缠在一起，旺盛的精力给他们带来了一次次绝佳的高潮，Thor喜欢Loki在这其中变弄出来的小魔法，而Loki则是爱死了对方那永不枯竭般的体力，他们可以从天黑做到天亮，在晨曦中拥吻，然后无需休息的开始一天崭新的生活。

“从彩虹桥，你猜Heimdall现在会不会正用他那双眼睛欣赏着这一切。”嘴角上挑的说着些荤话，按压在体内的手指转着圈抽带了出来，昂扬到了顶端的阴茎在话音落地前被男人攥握在了手里，紧捏着根部的手指阻断了Loki到顶的高潮，他闷哼着蜷起了脚趾，Thor紧贴在后背的热度让热汗淌弄到了皮肤上，翘挺着的龟头带着Loki干涸的唾液插捅进了肉穴，毫无预警的顶入撕裂开了下身，Loki双腿打颤的被男人挤压在了墙面上，他能听到胸口传导在砖块中的心跳，粗长的阴茎贯穿了Loki的下体，被完全填满的疼痛截断了呼吸，摩擦着臀肉上伤口的耻毛又糙又硬，Thor在齐根没入后短暂的停留了一秒，抽出后带起的蠕动让攥在手心的肉棒弹动了两下，他知道Loki快要高潮了，但是他暂时还不准备让对方射出到体外。

“那么回去后，你该向他好好解释下这一幕。”

再次深脔进肉穴的阴茎直插到了囊袋，啪打着穴口的声响咕滋着湿润的水声，绕弄到了胸前的左手隔着渔网捏上了被红色宝石穿透的乳头，Thor能摸到金属的冰凉，尽管他猜测这一切都是Loki魔法的幻觉，但拉动旋转带来的刺激还是让夹紧了阴茎的肉穴濡濡的缩动了起来，被手指限制住的阴茎在Thor的手中越涨越疼，麻麻的酸涩让体内的瘙痒愈发的激烈，那顶压在一点的穿刺又准又狠的勾引着Loki的呻吟。

“你该再大点声…”

拇指尖按动着Loki湿润的马眼，Thor那几乎要把对方操干进墙里的动作晃的床板作响，他能听到隔壁议论的声音，这个并没有什么隔音效果的墙壁，将邪神那毫不收敛的呻吟转播给了左右。

“…他们会听着你的声音来构想着模样…”

但是他们想象不了谎言之神床上的放荡，那个总是裹着深绿色衣服的神祇，在脱下衣服后，淫靡色情的仿佛一汪池水，他浸透其中，被勾引的浑身发烫。

“…然后在你的叫喊里弄湿底裤。”

“不…”双手推抵着Thor绷紧的下腹，Loki咬着嘴唇小声的抗议着，尚未成型的词组在男人的脔干里支离破碎，身体晃动着一下下磨蹭着墙面，被撞到发响的声音引来了隔壁的议论，Loki能听到那些蝼蚁的声音，这让他大脑发热，意识滚烫，被操开了的肉穴柔软又听话的承受着Thor的脔弄，濡在屁股缝里的湿润没一会就磨红了肛口周围。

Thor在下腹弹动的高潮时松开了手指，强压在痒点的龟头刺激着Loki宣泄而出，喷溅在了墙面上的体液滴滴答答的糊弄到了大腿根上，大脑空白的喘着气，按住男人后腰的Thor在Loki射精后，又用力脔干了数十下，在高潮后持续的压迫中，贯穿了脑海的快感停留下了许久，直到Thor射精后软滑出了体内，被禁锢到了大脑缺氧的Loki侧倒在了床上。

皮裤紧缚住的大腿让Loki手脚困顿，从股缝里淌出的体液湿润着大腿根的鞭痕，Thor伸手按了按伤口，绵绵的刺痛疼人的钻挠着神经，Loki背对着男人颤抖了一下，被翻过的身体面朝向了昏黄的天花板，他视线模糊的注视上了墙角的一点，又黑又黄，就像这个简陋单薄的旅店一样。

“忘记了，你是个魔法师。”双手拉着Loki的皮裤向下脱着，但是沾了汗的裤子怎么都紧扒着皮肤，在试了两下后，反应过味来的Thor翘着唇角苦笑了一秒，从床头拿过的一把东西里翻出了一把折叠刀，亮出的锋利刀刃让Loki胸口一抖，他意识短路的以为Thor会伤害他，那贴和上了皮肤的冰凉从脚踝开始慢慢向上，Thor仿佛是在划开着礼物，自下身到脖颈，从皮裤里解放出的双腿上布满了汗珠，又白又细的小腿搭落在了男人的手中。

Thor抚摸着Loki圆润的脚趾，他的弟弟从出生起就总是瘦小而白皙，在他开始长毛发育时，Loki是瘦小的，在他肌肉夯实的壮大时，Loki是瘦小的，在他神力强大可以举起天体时，Loki是瘦小的。

他的弟弟发育的缓慢，除了身体的抽高，那些薄而有力的肌肉就像新叶般一层层的慢悠悠的钻冒而出，等到他阴茎沉甸、双臂粗壮时，Loki才慢悠悠的转探过身体，像个信步的少年逐渐追赶了上来。

“你想让我光着屁股回去面对Heimdall的质问吗？”

双腿拱起敞开了下身，被掩藏在股缝里的肉穴红肿的蠕缩着体液，发白的精斑粘黏在了腿根，Thor掐着那被皮裤勒到发红的双腿，膝盖压到胸口的动作让后臀完全绷翘了起来，竖立在金色耻毛中的粗长昂扬着脑袋，Thor对着操熟的肉穴慢慢推进而入，后腰酸疼的肌肉让Loki悬空的屁股微微发抖，男人迟缓的动作好像一把凌迟在神经上的尖刀，等到完全没入，快速的抽出带开了体液，Loki惊叫着绷起了脚趾，向外拉出的动作引的身体激灵，他想要凑近到Thor身边，把后穴骑跨在对方的阴茎上，捆绑着压在身后的双臂麻木到难以感知，在男人再次推进到底部时，Loki呜咽的哀求着，他希望对方能好好的操干自己，而不是像个磨蹭的锯子，断断续续的切割着神经，不给他一丝一毫的痛快。

“别忘了，我们里面，谁才是那个神。”

瞥着眉头的Thor调侃的拍了拍Loki的屁股，那插入抽出的动作带出了射进的体液，滴滴答答的在股缝下的床单上堆积，被压在身后的双手紧紧的攥握在了一起，Loki可怜的红着眼眶，像个被欺负了的小兽，晃动着的小腿勾搭的磨蹭上了Thor的侧腹，他知道男人在吊自己的胃口，那是Thor的报复，虽然身体里早已淫痒的窝成了一团，Loki还是没有挣脱开束缚，然后直接把男人按倒在床上。

现在他有这个力量，在Thor失去神格和Mjolnir后。

“Fuck me…Please…”

眼泡含着水珠小心的看望着男人，在得到否定的答案后，Loki有一瞬间想要跳起来给对方一下，操弄着肉穴的Thor用手指弹了弹Loki乳头上的宝石，那又小又硬，还红的吓人，被穿刺的挺立起的乳珠好像两枚硬邦邦的石子，Thor俯下身吮吸着Loki舌尖的银钉，滚动带来的刺痛让邪神眼角湿润，男人贴在耳廓的舔弄让身下的勃起越来越麻木，咬着耳根的Thor平淡的张开嘴。

“你会让我操弄这里吗？”

“你可以碰我身上任何的地方。”

可怜兮兮的眨着眼，Loki那些自认为成功的演技，在Thor面前好像一块被敲开了的面具，他含着邪神那油滑的舌尖，下身重新脔开的动作有节奏的操干着怀里的家伙，一下下顶压进了淌水的肉穴，被整的又红又肿的屁股颤巍巍的承受着男人的进犯，晃动在下腹的阴茎拍打着肚脐，Loki觉得那根搅在身体里的肉棒正在剖开着自己的肚皮，那深入到了痒点的龟头没完没了的磨蹭着足以让他腿软的地方。

高举到了胸口的大腿，湿软痉挛成了一团，Loki张着被浆果色染透了的嘴唇，意识混乱的吟叫着，被操干到淫靡而混乱的下身在男人硬邦邦的戳弄下射精，没有退出的龟头抵着Loki的爽点直到弹动的阴茎里滴泌出了浅黄的尿液，插拔而出的肉棒在Thor的胯间晃动。

Loki抿着嘴唇小声的哭着，那顶穿了脑壳的兴奋让他几乎控制不住下身的收缩，抵在乳头上的阴茎在Thor的动作下操弄着一点，镶嵌着红色宝石的乳头在肉棒的摩擦中火辣辣的疼痛起来，渲染开的红晕遍布了整个胸口，直到刮蹭在了龟头的宝石带来了高潮的紧缩，下腹抽动的射在了邪神的脸侧，又浓又多的精液糊弄满了鼻头、唇角和睫毛，Loki觉得自己咳嗽的气味里都带着Thor精液的膻腥。

“想洗个澡吗？”

虽然失去了神力后，Thor连Mjolnir都无法举起，但是比起一般人来说，男人的力气还是大上不少的，被双手提起的Loki，在床沿跪上了一秒，从自己的车钥匙上取下橡胶的小黄人挂件，Thor掰着Loki的屁股把那个柔韧的小东西堵塞在了肛口，向外流泻的体液瞬时被阻挡，那紧压在肌肉内的小东西让Loki腿根僵硬，扛着邪神走进了浴室的Thor不无恶意的拍了拍对方的后腿。

因为只是个简陋的汽车旅店，浴室里马桶和淋浴几乎是连通在一起的，双手被勒到发麻的Loki刚刚靠墙站稳，打开了蓬头的Thor就对着男人的头脸浇撒了下来，冰冷的水流带走了皮肤上的热气，Loki肩头通红的打了个颤，等温度升高后，Thor挂好了蓬头，站在水雾里的男人吻上了Loki哆嗦的唇角，湿润的唇瓣里凸起的一点搅动着舌根，双手打着浴液涂抹在了Loki的皮肤上，浑身湿润到连阴茎的根部和囊袋也没能躲过Thor的双手，等浑身上下滑溜溜的快能溜冰后，抬起Loki左腿的Thor，捏着橡皮小人旋转了一周，被带着搅起的肛口闷闷的发疼，Loki憋着一口气眼神模糊的望着被热水打湿了的男人。

直到被丢下后滚动在水流里的小黄人翻了个身停滞下来，抱着Loki的大腿再次脔干进去的男人，张嘴咬上了对方的锁骨，那一下下陷入皮肉的动作啃的上身满是牙印，双手背着的Loki只能尽力靠近Thor来稳住身体，向下坠落的重力让阴茎操干到了极限，被顶到毫无还嘴之力的邪神嘟囔的呻吟着，哗啦的水声流淌了近一个小时才结束了两人间的清洗。

连肠壁内都被男人用手指一寸寸洗弄干净的邪神，慵懒的任由Thor抱着，被泡的发皱的脚趾软塌的缩起，旅店狭小的单人床上蜷躺着身材高大的两人，而抱着Loki闭上眼的Thor到了最后都没有询问一句关于阿斯加德的情况。

被驱逐时的不忿现在早已成了必须自我回归的骄傲，那像个牵绳用力的扯着Thor的心脏，让他绝对不会可怜又祈求。

睁着眼看了会Thor深凹的五官，Loki舔着嘴唇褪去了身上奇妙的伪装，他在Thor的愤怒里愉悦，那些压垮在心口无法言喻的问题因为性爱而放纵到了体外，这可以让他多那么几天的理智，直到下一次心情濒临崩溃的情况到来前，他会再次想起自己的哥哥，想到对方和自己迥然不同的困境，他渴望着被Thor控制、命令，但同样的，他也在操纵、左右着Thor的一切。

就不知道下次见面时，他的哥哥还会不会这么“温柔”了。

闭着眼给了对方一个亲吻，直到照透了的阳光从单薄的窗帘外射入，Thor眯着眼睛醒了过来，身边空缺出的一块冰凉而平整，那如同做梦般的交合像灰姑娘的水晶鞋样整点消失了。

Thor盘腿坐了起来，揉开了眼角的手指拿起着床单上彤红的宝石乳环，折射着光亮的石头晶莹的停驻在了掌心。

END or TBC？

*想要评论有人和我聊天QAQ


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：雷1时被Odin放逐到地球的Thor并没有遇到Jane。  
> 预警：涉及一点BDSM心理，Dom Thor/Sub Loki，有受虐倾向阐述，后期有Mpreg。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章：脚交、女体、束缚、穿孔、冰块、两基一锤。

周四下午的超市，牛肉和番茄组合着发起了特惠，抬头望着商标黄色牌子的金发男人手握两袋速食中餐，一脸紧绷的伫立着，蹙起在鼻梁上的褶皱纵横着身姿，湛蓝的视线在冰冻的速食和新鲜的牛肉间摇晃，举棋不定的犹豫在售货员给瓶装啤酒换上了打折的标签后成功的敲定了下来。放回了手中速食餐包的Thor，决定尝试使用一下公寓里从未开封过的厨房，据他的了解，那个灶台已经安安静静的平躺上近三个月了。

这段时间里，他大部分的精力都花在了跑车上，偶尔的休息也是拿着钱在楼下不远的快餐店解决，那里的汉堡炸鸡套餐，已经成了Thor的必点单品，具体味道如何，在连续吃了一周后，也从超级好吃降格为了可以填饱肚子。

抱着结账后的纸袋，Thor在门口的柜台前买了一盒香烟，这种地球玩意，他也是在刚刚拿到驾照后才接触的，同行的一些老手提醒过自己，那些随便递烟来的可以接，却不能抽，在美国公路上的毒品走私很大一部分都来自于自染毒瘾的司机，那种碰了就丢不掉的东西，Thor看过几次，不过对于人神之间的男人来说，只要不是物理性的外部伤害，在夺回神格后都可以彻底被摆脱。

揣着烟盒抱着纸袋回到公寓，还好之前房东有给他留下一些调味品，不然Thor可能就要干锅煎肉了。

“这张你也好意思打出来吗？”

“别开玩笑了，你觉得我看不透你的牌吗？”

“别低头，胸都要洗牌了。”

“该死的，我闻到了Thor的味道。”

站立在门口，望着屋里不知道从哪拖出来的桌子，那听到响动同时转过身的四人，让Thor崩溃的抬起了空着的左手，按在嘴角的动作压制了抽动，但这还没完。

“欢迎回来，哥哥。”

少年的Loki、青年的Loki、幼年的Loki，以及长发及腰眼波涟涟的女体Loki，一圈四个谎言之神正兴高采烈的在Thor的单身公寓里打扑克，如果不是脚都够不着地的小Loki跳下凳子笑盈盈的扑到腿边，Thor会以为自己不小心中了什么幻术或者魔法。

“你又来干嘛？”带着腿上八爪鱼一样的小Loki艰难的移动进屋里，Thor放下袋子单手提起了小邪神的后领，双脚悬空也不怎么激动的小东西一把搂住了Thor的脖子，然后在男人愣神的空荡，叭的亲上了一口。

“哇，哥哥，你应该马上回吻过去的。”提着长裙步伐轻快的跳到了男人眼前，浓密眼睫下的瞳孔，像被打磨发光的宝石般璀璨，个头比金发男人矮上了一个头的女人，踮着脚嘟起了樱桃色的嘴唇。

“Loki。”压下的嗓音沙哑的警告着看热闹的邪神大人，一脸乖巧的坐在桌后的男人眨着眼打了个响指，本来已经凑到面前的少年Loki和挂在Thor脖子与胳膊上的两个，都在响声后如气泡般消失，溶解于空气，没有一点痕迹和残音。

终于得到了解放的Thor大踏步的向着始作俑者走去，那个挡在面前的桌子在男人靠近时消失，前一秒还坐着，后一秒已经站起身的Loki，张开双臂给了想打人的Thor一个拥抱，侧过的脸孔让樱果般的嘴唇献礼到了男人的面前。

舌苔灵活的舔舐过Thor的口腔，附送了拥抱和热吻的邪神敛着眉头可怜兮兮的吐着气，湖绿色眼眸里闪动的调侃看的Thor拳头发响，在伸手把人从身上撕下来时，终于想起自己来干嘛的Loki竖起一根手指补充道。

“我是来想办法让你回去的。”

“Odin允许了？”疑惑的挑着眉头，Thor知道自己的父亲不会那么轻而易举的松口，所以这很大可能是Loki的主意，或者Frigga背后的想法。

“他在睡觉，你知道的，那种休眠。”双脚踩着地面礼貌的做了个迎接的姿势后，Loki马上恢复了之前不正经又油滑的模样，他现在说不上心情好坏，毕竟阿斯加德人民心里，Thor一直都是未来最好的国王，Odin沉睡、雷神消失，这对阿萨神族来说可是天大的危机，他们恨不得一个个跳下彩虹桥来地球寻找自己的国王，然后再用万丈的金阶和红毯欢迎对方的归来，当然在这点上Heimdall是清醒的，如果总让那些没事找事的神祇都跑来地球闲逛，只怕这九界最大的危机就要提前降临了。

“所以有些小麻烦找上了门。”拇指和手指比了个几不可见的距离，那些蠢蠢欲动巨人和黑暗精灵正在试图靠近着阿斯加德的边界，这件事甚至惊动了华纳海姆的Njord，海洋之神试探又小心的态度让Loki心里发笑，但这都不是主要的，自从Thor被放逐后，从来不会主动找寻他的三勇士，开始挨个来给自己做起了“心理疏导”，基本的意思都是相同的——把Thor接回来，这里的一切都是属于对方的。

“所以没有人允许我回去。”听完了Loki的话，Thor漠然的总结到，他回归到阿斯加德的欲望越热烈，对于雷神之力的感知就越薄弱，其实经过了这么久，Thor早就搞明白了，Odin对他最大的考验就是重新夺回雷神之力，到时阿斯加德的大门、彩虹桥都会向他敞开。

“于是我来了。”

摊开手微微昂起了下巴，Loki一副救世主模样的发着光，那被魔法加持着的光晕晃的Thor眼睛酸疼，在男人转过身决定先解决下晚餐问题时，被彻底忽视了的邪神一个响指——刚刚消失不见的三个Loki瞬时冒出。本来算得上安静的公寓内，立刻拥挤喧哗了起来，取出牛排正在看食谱的Thor被吵的脑壳发疼，握着刚从橱柜里取出的平底锅，金发男人对着恶作剧之神的脑袋砸了下去。

被敲的嘭咚一响的Loki捂着额头一脸惊讶——他哥哥的脾气好像越来越不好了。

“你从没用武器打过我！”

“如果我现在可以召唤雷电，一定立刻把你劈成晚餐。”

咬着牙一字一句的威胁道，终于打开了灶台的Thor在锅内倒上了足量的橄榄油，开始热锅。

“你现在就可以吃了我。”舔着嘴唇诱惑的对着Thor的耳廓吐着气，不知何时消失了的幼年Loki和少年Loki，把空间留给了三人。

穿着黑色长裙，赤脚站在地上的女人从背后搂抱住了Thor的腰身，胸口起伏的柔软按压在了男人的脊背中间，皱着眉头紧盯锅里热油的Thor在女人把手摸进裤裆前一把扯了开，下一秒，抱着胳膊凑在边上看热闹的Loki就被自己的分身砸了个正着，两个邪神面对面磕碰到了鼻头，终于把牛排放进锅里煎炸的Thor斜着眼最后补了一句。

“晚上再收拾你。”

抱在一起的两个邪神噗嗤笑出了声，他们两还真的不怕被收拾，准确来说，他的哥哥从来就没成功的把自己收拾服帖过。

“这是什么？”

坐在餐桌边，看着Thor启了瓶啤酒，那个下了锅又被捞上来的牛排棕黑又热乎，就是品相差的有点远，在Thor拿过刀叉分割开肉块后，Loki捏着叉子尝了一口。

“好硬。”捂着嚼酸了的腮帮，Loki张嘴把肉块吐了出来，这是被Thor煎到全熟了吧。

“中庭的食物都如此糟糕吗？”

皱着眉头一口口的吃下自己初次下厨的试验品，挂在额头和鼻尖的汗水湿润着脸庞，Thor一点也不想回答Loki这些漫无目的的问题，毕竟认识到“自己技能欠缺”和“承认自己手艺不佳”，这两点可不是在一个层面上的。

“就，这样。”捏着酒瓶灌下一口啤酒漱口，Thor难得的、面无表情的撒下了一个慌，反正他也不准备带Loki去尝试中庭的其他食物了。

“我开始越发同情你了，哥哥。”双手托着脸颊，Loki一脸遗憾的说道，不过他是不会告诉男人，自己其实每天没事干都会在阿斯加德看看对方的处境，那些大口吃肉、大口喝酒的样子，他可看过不少，就不知道Thor现在是以什么样的心情在对自己撒谎的。

“勒紧你的银舌头Loki，别总是说些让人厌烦的话语。”

“哦，它就是长成这样，虽然属于我，却并不怎么听我的话，你看它现在就在反抗…”吐着猩红的舌尖，一脸逗弄的笑着，探出唇齿的舌头在空气中裂变出了三角，那就像响尾蛇的芯子，剧毒又危险。

“你总想激怒我。”推着盘子到了一边，Thor身体向后一仰，被带的滑动的椅子在地面上拉出一道刺耳的声响，坐在桌子对面还在作怪的Loki收起了变样的舌尖，脸上浅浅的笑意总是透着些让人看不清的意味和乖张。

“愤怒可以使人强大哥哥。”

“你真的是在寻求让我回归的方式吗？那未来你想要什么Loki？”一口一口喝完了手里的啤酒，Thor起身从冰箱里又拿出了两瓶，坐在原位的邪神在问题中收敛起了面上的笑意。黑色的短发、湖绿色的眼眸、苍白的皮肤，在Loki不笑的时候，那种略带病态的美感变得充盈而丰满，Thor坐回原位，眼神坚定的看着自己的兄弟，他不相信Loki对于王位是毫无所求的，从小到大他们一直都是相互竞争又帮助的关系，但在成长的过程里，邪神能给予自己的帮助越来越少，最后甚至于他们除了做爱，再不会有其他过多的交流和生活。

Thor热爱争斗和汗水淋漓的快意，而Loki更喜欢研究一个魔法、看一本书，制造一个让人难忘的恶作剧。

“当然是看你坐上王位。”脸不红心不跳的说着甜蜜的谎话，Loki知道这里面有那么一部分是真的。如果从一开始，他就是被当成Thor身边另一个竞争者而存在，那么他会真心实意的希望雷神登上阿斯加德的王座，但这些自欺欺人的谎言，早已破碎在了Odin的话语中，他是个被抱回来的工具，现在Thor爱他，说实话，过去Thor也爱他，可神的时间太漫长了，长到足以让他们渐行渐远。

“然后我会需要一个王后、一个继承人，你愿意为我生一个继承人吗，Loki。”

“不。”短促的拒绝冲口而出时，Loki才意识到自己刚刚说出了真话，那关乎着他的真实身份，以及自己会被丢弃的原因，他不想让Thor知道自己的另一个模样。视线小心翼翼的观察着Thor的情绪，金发男人似乎早已猜到，又或者对方已经学会了把全部真实的想法掩盖，在他的面无表情之下。然而沉默的喝着啤酒的Thor其实并没有为此而生气，但Loki却因为对方的态度惴惴不安起来。

“我们有很多的时间哥哥，这个问题可以布置、思考上很久。”绕着餐桌行走的动作改变着Loki身上的衣服，他从深色的服饰中剥离而出，雪白宽大的衬衣覆盖在了上身，等到完全走过了桌子的转角，掩盖在衬衣下摆的双腿，笔直而修长，那珍珠白的指甲，修剪整齐的覆着拇指，Thor的视线自下而上的审视过，最后定格在Loki俊美脸孔上的样子，懒散又无谓，他了解Loki，自己的弟弟和他最大的不同就在于，他喜欢直来直往的把话说清，而Loki则是遮遮掩掩的试图用任何其它的东西来分散。

这说不上不好，却绝对不是讨人喜欢的样子。

“你想等到海水干枯、太阳爆炸还是诸神黄昏的末日来临？别骗自己了Loki，你不想我回去、不想成为附庸、不想我比你强大，你在拒绝我，却又试图靠近我，你知道你现在的样子有多丑陋吗？”

Thor自认从不是会体谅别人心情的性格，在阿斯加德，那或许可以称之为真挚和鲁莽，但在Loki的眼中，却是他和Thor从亲密无间到渐行渐远的标志，他的哥哥拥有了太多的关爱和追随，他的光芒再也无法融入到对方的眼中，所以Thor说的没错，他并不想对方回去，至少在他完全的掌握了阿斯加德之前，只有力量可以控制力量，如果他能做到，Thor、雷霆之神将成为自己的附庸，那么他的哥哥将永远也无法远离自己，就算知道他们之间并没有血缘关系之后。

“你可以恨我。”眼泪涟涟的在瞳孔中打着转，Loki跪下身把下巴搭在了Thor的膝盖上，扬起的脸孔哭到眼角发红，就算知道对方拥有随时可以变脸的能力，Thor还是犹豫了一秒，但也只有一秒，他在米德嘉德生活的越长，就越能感觉到人性的复杂，当他失去了王储的光环后，再没有人会为他的前路而开拓，他变的普普通通、简简单单，为了十美元而工作、为了一根香烟而操劳，这对原来的Thor来说完全是不可想象的。

“我不恨你。”

“但也不爱我。”

“Loki！”

随着Thor变调的声音，Loki蓦地站起身，此时响起的门铃，简直不合时宜到了极致，光着脚的邪神大步走到了门口，伸手拉开后，嘴角挂笑的模样，慵懒的望着面前拿着饭盒的女人，本来还在酝酿着情绪的Maia在抬头时，脸色一白。

在谎言之神眼中，中庭蝼蚁的心思几乎毫无保留的袒露在眼前，那种喜欢和暗恋，在他的指尖跳舞，又在下一秒被打回了原位。

“是谁？”本来就在气头上的Thor口气不善的走到门边，在王储继承者培育下熏陶了百年的男人，就算被剥夺了神格，对于一般人来说也是绝对强势的存在，抱着胳膊靠在门边的Loki眼睁睁的看着Maia的心情从高潮到低谷，那个直线向下的过程，快的惊人，根本无需他再多说上一句。

“我…看你…你…没去餐厅。”结结巴巴的说完了来意，Maia在抬起头看到Loki的模样后，迅速的扭开视线，手里的饭盒被指腹揉捏出了汗痕，这种给也不是，不给也不是的焦虑很好的娱乐了邪神。

手掌穿过胳膊，单手揽住了Loki的腰身，Thor用力把人带到身后，挡在面前的动作阻挡了Maia的视线。

“谢谢，我今天自己做饭的。”

“是吗，那真是…你还会…”

“脚冷。”被Thor宽厚的背脊挡的严严实实的Loki不老实的掐上了男人的后腰，以他来看，这个女人在阿斯加德的女神中，连最普通的美丽都算不上，而且就Thor那从小到大被示爱不断的样子来看，会喜欢对方的可能差不多约等于零了。

不过邪神从来不会放过任何能给Thor找麻烦、添堵的机会——遇到一次利用一次。

“打扰了。”这下Maia连手里的东西都不想给了，转身跑开的样子有些惊慌失措，不过想来从今天开始，她是可以把心思完全从Thor身上打消了。

“把你刚刚的话再说一遍。”掐着Loki的脖子将人摔在了门上，嘭的巨响回荡在了走廊，已经下楼的Maia在声音里背脊一僵，尽管这就不是Thor可以看到和预料的了。

“你想听什么？”明知故问的眨着眼，那掐在脖子上的手掌在Loki看来和抚摸真是没什么区别了，如果Thor能掐着他做一次的话，窒息和快感的双重压力下，他也许会说出点真心话也不一定。

“我该杀了你…”

眉头紧蹙着拱起了山峦，Thor咬牙切齿的声音里混杂着叹息，他越是不明白Loki，就越是为对方的无所谓而生气，那像一把把鱼钩，用力的拉扯着身体里的内脏，他在疼痛之余大脑缺氧般的空白，无法思考带来的恐惧侵蚀着雷神的内心。

“你总想杀了我，这听起来真让人伤心。”低垂着眉尾，没心没肺的说着，Loki猜对方现在唯一能做的大概就是打自己一顿了。

“别说那些话试图混淆重点，我不是你的人形按摩棒，你如果只是来找我寻开心的，那大可不必，多花点心思在Odin和Frigga身上吧。”

攥着Loki脖颈的手掌挪移到了裤子旁，Thor转过身向着餐桌走去，被留在原地的邪神收拢牙齿时咬到了舌尖，扩散在嘴中的腥甜瘙痒着喉咙，Loki捂着嘴咳嗽了两声，又小又弱的声响。曾经他花过很多很多的时间来试图赢取Odin和Frigga的喜欢，他希望自己的父亲和母亲可以多看自己一点，这种争宠一样的想法一次次扬起，一次次落地。

原来的他总以为是自己走偏了道路所致，现在看来，却是显得愚蠢又可笑。

“父亲沉睡了，Frigga怎么样？母亲还在…”手里拿着盘子晃了晃，肉汁凝固后的深色染的瓷器斑驳，Thor卡在喉咙里的最后一个词还没来得及吐出，背后站立着的身影却早已不见，Thor梗着脖子愣了一会，那个因为体温而留在地板上的脚印正在逐渐消失。

Thor猜自己大概是太过习惯于Loki过去的性格，以至于对方那么稍稍一点的改变都给了他难以接受的感觉。

穿上鞋子连手机都没拿的冲了出去，等站在了车流穿梭的街道上，Thor才茫然的发现，自己居然没有任何的地方可以去找对方。

Loki会去哪？或者对方是否已经回到了阿斯加德？他一无所知也无法去了解。

原来只要他回头，Loki就会在视野的范围内，这种感觉陪伴了他近千年，太长久了，久的快要把他惯坏。

心口空荡的在街道上穿行着，来往的路人在Thor的眼中沦为幻像，他看不清这些人的模样，却在感觉到熟悉的黑发时忍不住回头，不过很快的Thor就发现这不过是自己一厢情愿的打算，就躲迷藏这个游戏，如果加上了彩虹桥的帮助，Loki可以去的地方太多太大，现在的自己却早已被拘束在了一地。

拳头攥紧着在街头一趟趟的来回着，心脏抬起落下的频率牵引着遥远的彼端，位于新墨西哥州旧桥镇的观测站里，电脑上的平缓曲线突起着峰值，瞬间飙高的抖动让机器发出着鸣叫，被响动惊扰的男人抬起头看向了隔离区内的一块，报警的声音此时已经刺耳到了难听，在拔高的峰点超过极限值的瞬间，地面的晃动带起了电线的短路。

本来已经跑过了橱窗的Thor，在余光里感受到了一抹折射而来的绿意，他倒退回去，转身站在了长发女人的身后，接着吐着气闭了会眼。

“Loki…”

那掺杂着叹息的称呼让女人回过头，眨动的绿眼睛好奇又平静，细长白净的手指点了点门上贴着的介绍，Loki歪着头小声的问道：“这就是按摩棒？”

“是的。”抬手捂住了额头，Thor不知道好笑还是无奈的发出着声音，对方那盛满了眼眸的兴奋，让男人胯下紧张，刚刚被顶到了嗓子眼的心脏，现在又落回了原地。

“进去看看。”一脸小激动的推开了门，被扯进情趣用品店的Thor这下是彻底笑不出声了。

坐过山车一般的曲线，以肉眼可及的速度坠落到了地底，本来已经拿出手机准备汇报的男人，现在愣愣的说不出话来，这个从出现之日起，就牵引着全局人情绪的东西，真是一年多来，第一次发出这么激动的反应。

“这是做什么的？”拿起一串带着夹子和缩环的金属链条，Loki转着手腕把东西展了开。

“这个你可用不了。”穿着黑色T恤，头戴鸭舌帽的店主笑嘻嘻的解释道，视线扫过金发男人健硕的胸肌和绷紧的大腿后，本来还想阻止的想法突然来了个180度的转弯，如果这位小姐才是支配方的话，也许这还真的能卖。

“按摩棒。”敲着橱柜里一排形状各异、颜色鲜艳的柱状物，Loki抿着嘴看了一圈，然后扭过头认真道：“没有你的尺寸，还有那个说是龙的丁丁，他们怎么知道龙的下面长什么样？”

被问到一口气卡住嗓子的店主抵着嘴唇咳嗽了两声，但这并没有引起两人的注意，精神迅速转开的Loki直接拿了个看上去很精致的项圈戴到了脖子上，昂起的下颚拉长了颈部细长的曲线，并不知道中庭女人会穿一种名叫Bra的东西来兜托胸部的Loki，薄薄的裙子下微微浮点，这让她看起来像个引颈受戮的小白兔，至少在店主的眼中，Thor已经不能用幸运来形容了。

总喜欢用各种模样伪装自己的邪神，除了异常亲近的人外，很少有家伙能看透她的伪装，所以在大部分人类的眼中，邪神就是自带一股禁欲味道的女人，而且还总是透着让人想要接近的感觉。

看完了一些身份扮演的用具后，Loki指着高处的皮鞭舔了舔嘴。

“你看上也没用，我出来找你可没带钱包。”咬着Loki的耳朵小声的说着，本来伸长了脖子想要靠近一点的店主瞬时变了脸色，当然他还没来得及把嘴里的话说出，打了个响指的邪神就直接把人定在了原地。

“用这个。”挑了几个合眼的东西后，Loki从口袋摸出了一颗蓝宝石，以宝石的大小和质量，放在中庭绝对是稀有的佳品，不过对米德嘉德的金钱观没有任何概念的邪神却毫不在意。

捏着Loki手指的Thor现在也不知道该不该苦恼，至少在原来他是从来不会经历——没有钱这点的，但是现在却不同了，无怪Loki会想要同情自己。

吐了口气把宝石塞了回去，Thor看了下挂牌上的价格，决定过两天再来结账，在两人走前，路过门口穿孔玻璃柜的男人顺手又拿了一把手持的打孔机，Loki上次留下的红宝石乳环，可还好好的躺在公寓的抽屉里。

“那是人类的求爱方式吗？”因为之前跑路而被紧紧拉着的Loki，转着脑袋四下看着，沉下的天色点亮了周遭的灯火，她看到了大屏幕上滚动的广告，那个佩戴在无名指上的小东西明亮又精美，抬起手看了看，Loki并不能明白，一颗小钻石，就可以代表爱情和永恒吗？那只能说明人类存活的时间还太短、看的太少了。

“一个抵的上我跑一趟车的全部收入。”木着脸诚实的回答着，Thor一向觉得人类结婚的成本太高，但其实对于大多数夫妻来说，钻石代表的永恒都是走不到最后的，在阿斯加德，只要你手持一朵鲜花，请求你所爱之人，她同意了，那你们就会得到众神的祝福。

“听起来真惨。”

“还有更惨的，要听吗。”

“你可以在回阿斯加德后，写一本《雷霆之神灾难之旅》，相信你的人民会为你而痛哭流涕的。”

假惺惺的笑了笑，在Thor打开门把人推进去后，站在屋内的邪神摸着脖子上的项圈非常想发表点意见。而已经从袋子里找到了牵绳的Thor，手快的将挂钩带在了项圈的套环里。

“是这么用的。”

拳头绕着黑色的牵绳，向前用力的动作扯紧了Loki脖子上的项圈，被带的步伐踉跄的邪神一头撞在了Thor的胸肌上，那种碰上铁板一样的硬度，疼的Loki流下了“悔恨的泪水”——她该把这家伙变成女人的。

“我觉得你最大的武器，根本不是锤子。”而是这一身硬的像石头的大块肌肉。

“所以你的致命武器就是这张九界闻名的银舌头了。”

“它可不是银色的。”挤着眼睛不慌不忙的跟上了Thor拉扯的力道，这有些像阿斯加德押解犯人时的步骤，只不过少了手脚上的镣铐，而且相比来说，Thor的卧室真的算不上什么高级的牢房。

“你比较适合红色。”走到床边坐下的Thor，用力带过了手中的牵绳，被拉的脚步不稳的Loki干脆的坐到了床前的地毯上，扬起的脸孔夹在了男人的双腿间，她看到了Thor抬起的手掌，在撩过脸侧后揉摸在了耳坠。

“你上次给我留了个纪念品。”

“喜欢吗。”眼睛发亮的注视着男人从抽屉里拿出了装饰乳环的盒子，打开的绒面里，晶亮的红色宝石安静的卧躺着，Loki盯着那扣上的尖头，背脊攀爬而起的酸软麻麻的打击着神经，从胸脯中燃起的刺痛绵绵的环绕过下身，她想到了Thor最后离开时拿着的打孔机，那个形状和样式跟她自己玩闹时的可大不一样，她猜对方在记仇，阿斯加德的雷神Thor是个控制欲爆表的傻瓜，这点完全遗传了Odin，她早就知道。

“你该给我换个钻石的。”鼓着腮帮感受到了Thor的漫不经心，Loki为自己这亲手送上的装饰鸣着不平，不过Thor了解Loki，不管对方是男人还是女人的时候，那种兴奋又口是心非的模样，总是能很好的激起自己的坏念头。

“把他也叫出来，下次我给你买个戒指怎么样？”

“这是交易吗。”昂着下巴一脸傲慢的哼了一声，随着手指搓动的脆响，伏在Thor膝盖上的人影又多了一个——留着黑色短发、眨动着墨绿眼眸的邪神，保留了之前白色衬衫时的打扮，那干净又整洁的模样，仿佛刚刚消失又出现的家伙，并不是他。

“那你要向我下跪。”抬起手背递到了金发男人的面前，Lady Loki眨着眼认真又确定的说道。她早就期待有那么一天，Thor是朝着她、只有她、没有别人，就那么真心实意的跪下来，管他最后的原因到底是什么呢。

“当然。”攥着Lady Loki的手指亲吻在了细瘦白净的手背上，从唇齿中探出的舌尖舔舐过了拱起的骨节，黏腻湿润的触感染红着白皙的脸颊，被喊来又冷落到一边的Loki直起身拉扯过了Thor的领口，整个身体偏向一边的重心带动了牵绳，Lady Loki在黑发邪神吻住男人的嘴唇时发出了惊叫，仿佛他们两个人并不是出自一体般的互相争夺着。

“她给你选了一个好东西。”手指捏着Lady Loki尖细的下巴，Thor把对方之前看了又看的金属链条抖落了出来，那一节节、一个个环套着链子后组合在一起的东西，给了Loki一种奇妙的感觉，他觉得这有些像自己见过的某样东西，可相比来说，这个小事物要好看精美的多。

“嘿，别忘了我们才是一体的。”手握着金属细环扣搭到了Loki的脖子上，正在帮忙的Lady Loki抿着嘴唇微笑了起来，她给了自己的半身一个亲吻，印在了鬓角，那渗透而出的汗水滑落过下颚，转到了Loki身后的女人扯着链条加扣上了手铐，然后是跪坐在地上的脚踝，等串联着细小环扣的锁链从两腿间穿过到了正面，Lady Loki才反应过为什么店里的家伙会说这个不适合自己。

“这就像一套简易般的束衣骨架。”

声音嘟囔着感受到了Thor掌心的热度，包裹在阴茎上的手指一圈圈的卡紧着束环，勒裹在根部的冰凉让Loki打了个颤，那最后两个的夹子自然离不开胸口的乳头，他穿着衬衣，身体绷紧成了一圈，藏匿在了衣服之下的链条自领口冒出，然后扣到了颈环的正面。

“我觉得挺好看的。”双手一啪，完全置身事外的Lady Loki心情不错的欣赏着这套组合镣铐搭配在自己身上的感觉，被金属夹子挤弄扁平的乳头充血的肿胀了起来，Loki在Thor手指的抚摸下断断续续的呻吟出声，那被刺激到连吹气都能感知的敏感正在逐渐麻痹。

本来也想上手的Lady Loki在幸灾乐祸之余，被Thor大手一捞，抱进了怀里，从身后探出的手掌揉按在了乳房上，上下揉动的紧绷引的下身湿润，Loki呜咽的并拢了双腿，自花穴里涌动而出的体液打湿了轻薄的亵裤，她在Thor拉动牵绳的动作下高昂起了下巴，被男人唇舌舔弄着的后颈又湿又热的瘙痒了起来，随着布料撕裂的声响，自领口分割向两边的裙身搭落到了腰侧，完全袒露出的上身微微摇晃在了Loki的眼前，他看着女人通红的柔软自乳晕中绽开，完全包裹在男人手中的肉丘被抓握出了指痕，敞开的大腿内侧隐隐而过的水痕打湿着长裙的下摆。

“所以，你是怎么把它弄到身上的。”嘴唇亲吻着Lady Loki刀削的肩头，插入底裤的手指按捅着湿润的花心，被弄的身体发软的女人喘着气小口小口的哼吟着，濡湿了Thor掌心的体液淫靡而贪婪的昭示着所有，跪坐在地上看着眼前一切的Loki喉咙干涩难耐，他张开嘴想要说那只是一个法术，但紧随脑海意识而起的欲望牵动着链条，Loki甚至没有听到任何的响动，在阴茎柔软时裹覆上的细环，紧勒住了勃起的茎柱。那卡在根部的疼痛让邪神倒吸了一口凉气，他试图弯下腰来放松开约束，可捆紧在身后的双手、双脚却打断了他的想法。

完全串联在了一起的金属链子在Loki的勃起中扯紧，Thor抱着怀里发抖的妹妹，抬起的左脚踩上了Loki的阴茎，脚底温热的粗糙向下用力的摩擦，牵引的冰凉扯住了胸口的乳夹，本就充血刺痛的柔软现在几乎要被整个揪弄下来，Loki忍疼的喊声并没有引起Thor的改变，拱起的脚趾顺着男人卷曲的耻毛向上，在夹住了链条后，向下轻轻的一拉。

“哥哥…”眼眶发红的弯下腰，Loki又哑又湿的嗓音在吐息中连成了一片沼泽，他垂下的视线穿过了Lady Loki的裙底，被男人的手指插开的两瓣肉唇正瑟瑟的包裹着对方，Loki能看到Thor掩盖在裤子底下的巨物，它高昂着头颅，顶弄着自己妹妹两腿间的湿地，光裸着的股缝间，收缩的肉穴正一点点的密布着淫痒，Loki觉得自己要完蛋了，那分布在幻影上的触觉，正在以十分之一的力道回馈到神经，等男人拿过穿孔机消毒后，被紧紧搂困在怀里的Lady Loki小声的哽咽了一下，那不是恐惧，而是来自于一丝兴奋的颤抖。

“告诉我，你是怎么把它穿上的。”

“…一个…小把戏…”胸口起伏的呼吸引动着乳夹，Loki发现自己连喘息都不敢过于用力，疼痛又麻痒的刺激，针扎般的浸透了皮肤外的每一点细胞，他在男人的脚下硬成了铁块，发热发烫又疼的难以呼吸，已经挪动到了乳房外的打孔机银亮又干净，Loki视线模糊的仰望着身前的一切，在Thor手掌握起的瞬间，Lady Loki又亮又软的嗓音尖锐的喊叫了出来，那穿过柔软的针尖带出了血沫，一滴滴通红的液体点缀在了充血的凸起外。

Loki在针孔穿过乳头的顷刻背脊一麻，钻探在体内的疼痛靡靡的混乱着脑海，直到红色的宝石乳环重新带回了胸口，终于在绵绵的疼痛里找回理智的Loki下腹卷缩的呻吟着，从身体到视觉的多重刺激让邪神感受疼痛的同时，高潮到射精，湿润了男人脚掌的精液喷溅在了地毯，疼的眼泪汪汪的Lady Loki肩膀颤抖的被抱了起来，下身抬高又落下的重量迫使着硕大的龟头顶开了柔软的阴唇，被掰开向了两侧的大腿根里，粗长的肉棒挤兑开了狭窄的阴道，磨蹭在阴蒂的捅弄让邪神自腰窝深处开始发软，身体上下起伏的吞吐着男人的阴茎，被自己哥哥用牵绳绑住了双手的女邪神鼻头发汗的向上挺身，那远远超过了预期的茎块在湿热的体内搅和着浪潮。

“疼…疼…你要杀了我…”

上下波动的乳房摇晃着刚刚被串开的伤口，沾染着血珠的宝石艳丽而滚烫，Loki觉得那在白皙胸口的一点似乎正刺痛着视线，他睁大眼，咬出牙印的殷红唇齿下是隐隐钻探的疼痛，双腿并拢，难耐的喘息着，从Lady Loki体内传来的高潮揉搓在了腹腔，Loki能听到肉棒贯穿着花穴的水声，被操的眼泪直流的女邪神呻吟甜腻的仿佛融化着糖浆。

“…啊…不行…”身体后仰着拱出了弓形，感受着体内阴茎跳动的Lady Loki尖叫着打断了男人的抽插，刺戳着大腿根的耻毛又硬又湿，她觉得对方想要填满自己，用那根要命的阴茎、用他的精液、用Thor那无穷无尽的精力，可是Loki并不敢这么接受对方，自从她第一次完全的变成霜巨人后，那并拢在两腿间的缝隙就给了邪神一记重创，她并非男性，所以没有霜巨人高大的身材和结实丑陋的模样，她也不是女巨人，所以虽然保持了正常的容貌却不容于族群。

她是个怪胎，一个畸形，被丢弃在了冰天雪地的战场，阿斯加德并不属于自己，约顿海姆也是一样。

“你在害怕什么？”牙齿啃咬着自己妹妹的肩膀，Thor向后抽出的阴茎引来了一串留恋的呻吟，四肢发软的从男人怀里滑落，跪坐在地毯上的Lady Loki，额头抵着自己半身的肩膀，翘起的后臀中，被脔开了的花穴湿漉漉的淌抵着体液，Loki舔着嘴唇难耐的昂起着下颚，俯下身的男人在亲吻着自己的弟弟，有力而粗糙的双手抓掐住了女邪神柔韧的腰杆，沾染着体液的阴茎自股缝插入，毫不停留的贯穿，捅开了自己妹妹的肛口，被嘴唇堵住的Loki在亲吻中意识模糊又在身体被打开的瞬间，大腿痉挛到湿润，那捅插操干着分身的肉棒，摩擦着体内淫痒的一点，呼吸急促到无法下咽的唾液打湿了脖颈。

Thor眯着眼向后退开时，射进了肉穴的精液让Loki有种迷之肿胀感，明明对方并没有在脔干着自己，他却在精神的感知下，又一次勃起到疼痛。

“把这个留下来。”抱着在高潮余韵里失神的妹妹，Thor捏挤着柔软的乳头，那个血珠已经凝固的伤口现在还在隐隐的刺痛，Loki胳膊发抖的轻念着咒语，在女邪神回归到身体的瞬间，乳头被穿孔的剧痛紧随着体内的高潮完完全全的敲打在了神经上，Loki哀嚎着想要弯下腰，但是从脖颈拉扯着的链条却并不允许他这么做。

“所以另一个在哪？”提着自己的弟弟落放到了床上，被链条捆绑在了一起的手脚迫使着双腿弓起打开，在高潮里湿的一塌糊涂的邪神眼角通红的小声呢喃着，他当时会留下一个乳环，完全是为了刺激Thor不要忘记那一晚罢了，如果真让他说出另一个乳环的下落，那么可能在他拿出的同时，Thor就会给他再穿上一个孔。

“你现在该想的不是那个。”抿着嘴唇目光灼灼的望着眼前的男人，Loki勃起的阴茎正在牵动着链条，被穿孔疼痛包围着的伤口，现在还加码了乳夹，那收敛的力道跟疼痛让谎言之神说话都不太利索，他迫切的想要松开这些，然后四肢舒展着攀附在Thor的身上。

“你简直像毒药一样…”脸上表情变换着的Thor最后投降在了Loki的眼神中，他亲吻着自己弟弟的嘴角，挺起的腰身钻探进了邪神的两腿间，被链条拉开的下身敞怀着面向了Thor的欲望，禁锢在细环内的阴茎随着Thor的脔入而晃动、敲打着下腹。

那初时感觉到的不真实在男人粗长的肉棒贯穿了下体后，变得清晰而明白，Loki在男人的挺动里拱起着胸口，送抵到Thor面前的乳首在唇舌的打点下变得又湿又痒，那个穿开在了皮肉中的伤口正在以最快的速度愈合着，Loki猜不用等到Thor下一次的高潮，完全长实的小孔会把乳环粘黏在肉里，那是Thor留下的，真实的一部分。

“…解开…求你…”

身体颠簸的跪立在男人的腿边，被抱着直立起上身的Loki难受的哽咽着，让金属环子一次次勒紧牵动的链条扯的胸口麻木，那种仿佛有虫子钻挤在伤口里的瘙痒折磨的Loki快要发疯，脔干进股缝的肉棒一次次的戳抵着高潮的边缘，在第二次射精的高潮后，痒点被阴茎硬抵的刺激，弄的Loki语无伦次的开始发抖。

抱着怀里汗津津的躯体，Thor被耳边一会深点、一会太深的呢喃逗的发笑，感觉自己身体里着火的Loki在双手得到解放的瞬间一把揪住了Thor的胳膊，眼泪涟涟的微微晃着脑袋，邪神噘着的樱色嘴唇刷洗着男人的脸侧，被汗液和口水涂了满脸的Thor在安抚无效后，干脆的将人抱了起来，双腿悬空，屁股坐在男人小臂上的Loki，在看到客厅的餐桌时，面上茫然了一瞬。

打开冰箱拎出了存放的冰球，Thor手臂向下把人放了开，站立不稳的Loki摇摇晃晃的撞到了桌面，扭动的屁股缝里，淌出的精液绕过脚踝滴在了地上，双手撑着桌面的Loki看到了Thor吃剩的肉排，那已经变色的一块奇怪的躺卧在盘中，在精神乱飘的空荡里，捏着冰球的Thor掰开了邪神一直喊烫的股间，逆着体液而上的冰冷在手指的推动下钻到了被操软的肠壁内，在大脑接收到寒意的同时，按着Loki腰身的Thor已经用阴茎把那个滚动的小玩意顶到了最深。

“Thor!”

声音沙哑的喊着男人的名字,被念到的家伙似乎是故意不给Loki舒服,那贴着耳际的答应,燥红了邪神的眼眶和鼻头,蠕动的肠壁在阴茎抽离时推挤着冰球向肛口接近,又在顶入后留下一串冰冷,腰窝麻木的刺激爽的下身几乎要失觉，Loki直到结束都不知道冰球是什么时候融化的。

反身抱起男人面对面的捅插到了深处，Thor捏着Loki的下巴吞咽下了邪神高潮时的呻吟，汗津津的结合在一起的下体湿软的如同一片孕育的温巢，Thor在男人的怀抱里失神，再次的清醒伴随着轻缓的呼吸，蜷缩在手臂里的身体温热的昭示着现状。

Thor眨着眼揉了揉发胀的额头，那种好像睡着做梦后的空白让男人胸腔发闷，侧过身搂抱着熟睡的Loki到了怀里，充实的臂弯给了Thor短暂的安心，等到男人再次闭眼沉默时，目光清醒的邪神却敛着眉头看向了对方。

那个出现在Thor梦中的场景被Loki一手抹去，雷神觉醒又消失的力量，召唤着Mjolnir，Loki单手撑着脸颊，伸出的手指戳了戳Thor紧皱的眉头。

他在分散着Thor的专注力，却似乎又在无形中帮助了对方。

不过通过这个梦境，他算是找到了被Odin流放中庭的Mjolnir的去向，只要在Thor寻回雷神之锤前，夺走它就好了。

“你该恨我的…”

趴在枕边，目光专注的盯着男人的脸庞，直到晨曦的光芒照射进了屋内，消失在了枕边的邪神一身西装的出现在了街上，现在他该去看看——那个蕴含着行星之力的锤子了。

 

To be continued

 

*Thor的力量要回来了！！！最多还有三章！

*所有有没有评论呀QAQ


End file.
